Saksi
Saksi is a Philippine television is the first mornings & noontime primetime & late-nights 90-Minutes and 60-minutes and the first mornings & noontime primetime & late-nights newscasts show broadcasts by GMA Network and GMA News TV covers and reports the headlines-grabbing issues and subjects in the country First Aired from everyday Monday-Fridays at 4:00-5:00AM & 11:00-12:00NN 6:30-8:00PM & 1:30-2:30AM and Saturday-Sundays at 4:00-5:00AM & 11:00-12:00NN 7:00-8:00PM & 1:30-2:30AM It premiered on October 2 1995-present replacing by GMA Balita (Weekdays) and GMA Weekend News (Weekends) worldwide on GMA Pinoy TV and GMA Life TV The show is the network's flagship national network news program, and simultaneously broadcast on AM Radio and FM Radio throughs Super Radyo DZBB 594 and DZYB Radyo Patrol 102.3 News FM 102.7 Star FM in Mega Manila and its cable and digital TV version DZYB TeleRadyo and DZBB TeleRadyo Provincial AM and FM radio stations affiliated with DZBB TeleRadyo Bombo Radyo TeleRadyo and DZYB TeleRadyo several of its regional Super Radyo stations nationwide (Super Radyo 909 Palawan, Super Radyo 1323 Iloilo, Super Radyo 999 Cebu and Super Radyo 1125 Davao). Primetime Editions Marasigan-Enriquez-Davila-Daza era On October 2, 1995-July 5 1996 GMA Network launched the newscast, originally entitled Saksi: GMA Headline Balita as a 90-minutes early evening weekday newscast. It was then anchored by Mike Enriquez & Joe Marasigan (then known as "Mr. Saksi") Pat-P Daza and Karen Davila. Saksi became popular in such a short timeslot that people were using the word as a catchphrase, complete with the pointed forefinger like the program’s news anchors. In the early years of the newscast, the anchors, especially Mike Enriquez and Karen Davila popularized the word "pasok" (come in) in introducing reporters (who included Jessica Soho Daniel Razon Arnold Clavio Raffy Tima Ivan Mayrina Mao dela Cruz and Susan Enriquez, among others). The format is patterned after AM radio newscasts wherein its fast paced and compressed to a short program. This style of introducing reporters was also previously used in GMA's other regional news programs pattership after "Saksi" like Balitang Bisdak (GMA Cebu), Testigo (GMA Davao) and Ratsada (GMA Iloilo). Marasigan-Razon-Tiangco-Jimenez era On July 8, 1996-April 4 1997 Daniel Razon Mel Tiangco and Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez replaced by Mike Enriquez Karen Davila & Pat-P Daza was joined by Joe Marasigan right after herself transfer from ABS-CBN when she was suspended from doing a TV commercial. Economist Solita "Winnie" Monsod also joined the newscast with her own opinion segment,'' Mareng Winnie (which became a moniker by which she has been since known for). Other special segments, such as Huling Hirit (light human-interest stories to cap the newscast, reported by Kara David), S na S (Showbiz sa Saksi) (a showbiz segment with Lyn Ching then she anchored by with Daniel Razon Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez and Mel Tiangco) and Jessica Soho Reports were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 90 minutes Marasigan-Tinsay-Tiangco-Sembrano era On April 7 1997-May 29 1998 Alex Tinsay and Bernadette Sembrano was joined by Joe Marasigan & Mel Tiangco replacing by Daniel Razon & Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez as the main anchors, with Lyn Ching-Pascual (showbiz news) Rey Pacheco (weather news) and Kara David (Huling Hirit) as segment anchors. The newscast was also given new weekdays graphics and new virtual background while starting its simulcast on ZOE TV-11 were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 90 minutes. Marasigan-Andanar-Tiangco-Valdez era On June 1 1998-August 13 1999 the show was relaunched when GMA Network News anchor Martin Andanar & GMA Balita anchor Luchi Cruz-Valdez was joined by Mel Tiangco and Joe Marasigan the replaced by Alex Tinsay and Bernadette Sembrano while the appointed as an anchor of GMA Network News with Vicky Morales & Mike Enriquez who and the news team switched the newscast to Taglish then Filipino.Martin Andanar and Luchi Cruz-Valdez who was also transferred from ABS-CBN as news anchors with Mel Tiangco to be continued to use Daniel Razon's catchphrase "pasok" when he anchored the newscast Karen Davila on the other hand became a co-host of ''Extra-Extra a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). New segments such as, "Pulso ng Mamamayan" where the program asks to citizens to speak up and tell them what they think of what's happening in the country today Thus Saksi and GMA Network News are the news programs exclusive to them and expanded the newscast to 90 minutes. Marasigan-Bediones-Tiangco-Morales era On August 16 1999-February 18 2000 Paolo Bediones & Chiqui Roa Puno was joined by Joe Marasigan & Mel Tiangco of the police-report-and-public-service-segment GMA Police Report & Kapusong Totoo joined the newscast and their timeslot was moved to 6:30-8:00pm serving as a kapuso lead-in to the network's weekly noontime variety shows Eat Bulaga! & SOP On that same day the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB. Since August 16 1999-present the newscast began its simulcast on the newly launched Super Radyo DZBB 594kHz were also added to the news program as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 90 minutes Marasigan-Alampay-Tiangco-Santos era On February 21 2000-March 9 2001 Editor-in-Chief of Interaksyon Roby Alampay & Rhea Santos was joined by Mel Tiangco & Joe Marasigan replacing by Paolo Bediones & Chiqui Roa-Puno Roby Alampay & Rhea Santos was on leave last March 9 2001 were also added to the news program, as its set was reformatted and running time was expanded to 90 minutes. Marasigan-Enriquez-Tiangco-Morales era On March 12 2001-March 12 2004 Roby Alampay & Rhea Santos was appointed as anchors of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco which replaced by GMA Balita on the primetime weeknight timeslots Roby Alampay & Rhea Santos were replaced by Mike Enriquez & Vicky Morales was joined Mel Tiangco & Joe Marasigan thus continuing their partnership on GMA Network News The original subtitle, Saksi GMA Headline Balita, was also dropped since then. Mike Enriquez returned to Saksi after a year of absence. The studio set also used chroma-key technology, and later on they transferred to the newly built GMA Network Center in 2000. This was also the beginning of simulcasting the newscast on the network's radio station Super Radyo DZBB 594kHz are the news programs exclusive to them and expanded the newscast to 90 minutes. Marasigan-Enriquez-Tiangco-Morales era On July 15, 2002, Saksi exchanged timeslots with Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco'' '' in order for the latter show to compete with ABS-CBN's TV Patrol and TV Patrol Weekend (which was, incidentally, the newscast that Tiangco came from before transferring to GMA). By the same day, the program is reformatted as a primetime newscast. The shift to primetime also prompted the start of "Side Trip", a human-interest segment hosted by Howie Severino In the same year, Saksi won the Gold Medal for Best Newscast in the New York Festival, becoming one of the few news programs outside the United States to receive the said honor. The award (With the Peabody Award that the network won in 1998) was later recognized by the Philippine Congress by issuing the network a commendation for its work in News and Public Affairs. Marasigan-Enriquez-Tiangco-Morales era On June 30, 2003, along with Unang Hirit Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco GMA Weekend Report GMA Network News and GMA Flash Report it relaunched and introduced its new studio set, new theme music, and graphic package. On March 12, 2004, Mike Enriquez left the newscast right after the was appointed to rejoin GMA Network News and GMA Weekend Report anchor Angel Aquino and Dimples Romana chosen to anchor their new early late-night newscast, 24 Oras Marasigan-Tiangco-Morales era When Mike Enriquez was slated to anchor the new early late-night newscast of the network 24 Oras and the rejoined with Tiangco & Morales since they first joined Saksi in 2000-2004 the show appointed host from Martin Late @ Nite of ABS-CBN News TV Quick Response Team of GMA News TV & 24 Oras of GMA-7 anchor Carlo Marasigan of the show joining Joe Marasigan Vicky Morales and Mel Tiangco It relaunched as Saksi: GMA Headline Balita on March 15, 2004. On June 2005-April 16 2006 along with Unang Hirit & Unang Hirit Weekend 24 Oras & 24 Oras Weekend Saksi & Saksi Weekend its graphics package and studio set were reformatted. A notable coverage of the program was the 2005 Papal conclave which was covered by Morales at St. Peter's Square in Vatican City. On April 17 2006-February 20 2011 The newscast changed its graphics and studio with its title card thrice during this period; first on April 17, 2006 (which was the time where 24 Oras & 24 Oras Weekend shared the studio set til present) second on August 11, 2008, and third on November 2010 (graphics only). Marasigan-Tiangco-Morales era On February 21, 2011-November 7 2014 together with Unang Hirit and 24 Oras & 24 Oras Weekend the program adapted a new set, new graphics, new theme, and new OBB. The Saksi GMA Headline Balita tagline was also dropped in the newscast's titlecard and launched a new slogan "Ikaw at ang Balita" (You and the News). With the help of social media, Saksi launched a segment called "Saksi Ako" where viewers can make their own report there by using cellphone and camera recordings via GMA's Youscoop. The new theme is incorporated with the elements of the 2008–2011 theme music & 2004–2008 theme music and its 2004-2008 bed music. Months after the reformat, Saksi re-designed its graphic packages, and in July 2013, it launched its segment "Midnight Snack", a food-trip segment hosted by Mikael Daez every Mondays-Fridays and Saturday-Sundays After a one-week hiatus, On November 5, 2013, it returned under the new title "Midnight Express". Marasigan-Tiangco-Arcangel era In November 10 2014-present as part of GMA News and Public Affairs shakeup by Pia Arcangel was joined by Joe Marasigan Mel Tiangco and Carlo Marasigan was appointed co-anchor replacing Vicky Morales who moved timeslot to 24 Oras The new Saksi launched in November 10, 2014 with new upbeat soundtracks, its newly flat graphic package, and its new title card starts to continue using the camera lens backdrop. On March 16, 2015, the show updated its title card, returning the Eurostile text font. Since July 7, 2017, Saksi, for the third time, unveiled its new title card. The opening title was introduced on July 17, 2017. On December 17, 2018, the newscast began airing on Studio 2, as its main studio, Studio 5 (which was also used by 24 Oras 24 Oras Weekend Saksi Weekend and State of the Nation with Jessica Soho) underwent renovations. Studio 2 is also the studio where GMA News TV's programs are filmed. 'Weekdays Editions' 'Morning Anchors' *Rica Peralejo (main anchor 2014-present) *Jodi Sta Maria (main anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) 'Noontime Anchors' *Yen Santos (main anchor 2014-present) *Yam Concepcion (main anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) 'Primetime Anchors' *Joe Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) *Mel Tiangco (main anchor 1996-present) *Pia Arcangel (main anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 2004-present) 'Evening Anchors' *Joe Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) *Yassi Pressman (main anchor 2014-present) *Yam Concepcion (main anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (main anchor 1995-present) 'Weekend Editions' 'Morning Anchors' *Ryza Cenon (weekend anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1995-present) 'Noontime Anchors' *Yen Santos (weekend anchor 2014-present) *Yam Concepcion (weekend anchor 2014-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1995-present) 'Primetime Anchors' *Joe Marasigan (weekend anchor 1995-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1995-present) 'Evening Anchors' *Joe Marasigan (weekend anchor 1995-present) *Carlo Marasigan (weekend anchor 1995-present) Substitute Anchors *Kara David (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Mariz Umali (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Maki Pulido (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Tina Perez (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Rhea Santos (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Connie Sison (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Pia Arcangel (substitute anchor for Yassi Pressman & Yam Concepcion) *Ian Cruz *Jay Taruc *Raffy Tima *Ivan Mayrina *Atom Araullo *Mark Salazar *Emil Sumangil *Jun Veneracion *Howie Severino *Joseph Morong Segment Hosts * Mikael Daez (2013-present Midnight Express Weekdays anchor) * Pia Guanio (2013-present Midnight Express Weekend anchor) * Iya Villania (2015-present Showbiz Na Saksi Weekdays anchor) * Nelson Canlas (1998-present Showbiz na Saksi Weekend anchor) * Nathaniel Cruz (2012-present; IM Ready: GMA Weather anchor) * Makata Tawanan (2010-present Makata's Super Bidyo anchor) 'Segments' *Police Report *World Saksi *Sports Saksi *Showbiz Saksi *Weather Saksi *Business Saksi *Provincial Saksi *Midnight Express *Makata's Super Bidyo *Sumbong Ng Bayan 'Former Anchors' *Mike Enriquez (1995-1996 2001-2004) *Daniel Razon (1996-1997) *Alex Tinsay (1997-1998) *Martin Andanar (1998-1999) *Paolo Bediones (1999-2000) *Roby Alampay (2000-2001) *Karen Davila (1995-1996) *Pat-P Daza-Planas (1995-1996) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (1996-1997) *Bernadette Sembrano (1997-1998) *Luchi Cruz-Valdez (1998-1999) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (1999-2000) *Rhea Santos (2000-2001) *Vicky Morales (2001-2014) 'Former Segment Hosts' *Amado Pineda (1995-1996 weatherman) *Rey Pacheco (1996-2005 weatherman) *Kara David (1996-2005 Huling Hirit segment anchor) *Howie Severino (1996-2005 Side Trip segment anchor) *Winnie Monsod (1996-2005 Mareng Winnie segment anchor) *Jessica Soho (1996-2005 Jessica Soho Reports segment anchor) *Lyn Ching-Pascual (1995-1998 S na S: Showbiz Na Saksi'' segment anchor) *TJ Manotoc (1998-2004 S na S: Showbiz Na Saksi segment anchor) *Pia Guanio (2004-2015 S na S: Showbiz Na Saksi segment anchor) 'GMA News Correspondents''' Aside from reporting on Saksi the following correspondents occasionally file reports for Super Radyo DZBB 594Khz and GMA Network's affiliate cable & digtal news channel GMA News TV * Marisol Abdurahman * Sandra Aguinaldo * Lei Alviz * Cesar Apolinario * Pia Arcangel * Ruth Cabal * Nelson Canlas * Aubrey Carampel * Cedric Castillo * John Consulta * Rosetti Rivera * Ian Cruz * Kara David * Susan Enriquez * Chino Gaston * Tina Panganiban-Perez * Saleema Refran * Bernadette Reyes * Rida Reyes * Lala Roque * Mark Salazar * Lhar Santiago * Rhea Santos * Jamie Santos * Emil Sumangil * Dano Tingcungco * Raffy Tima * Jay Taruc * Chino Trinidad (Sports) * James Velasquez * Jun Veneracion * Tricia Zafra * Maki Pulido * Oscar Oida * Jimmy Gil * Alex Tinsay * Kata Tibayan Category:GMA News and Public Affairs programs